


Too Good

by forgetmequite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmequite/pseuds/forgetmequite
Summary: Robert looked like he was about to scold Alexander for his tone, and Alexander looked like he was about to add to his customer service credentials by doing Magnus the favour of telling his father to shut up, so Magnus sat up straighter in his chair.“Mr Lightwood is correct,” he said and added, with a pointed look at Robert, “Mr Lightwood Junior.”Magnus hires Lightwood Construction to build the new youth shelter he's funding. His project manager, Alec, proves to be a lot more than Magnus expected.





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why the thought of construction company owner's son!Alec leading rich businessman!Magnus's newest construction project has plagued me for over a year in various iterations, but I had to write it out of my mind.

“As I was saying, the delay is-“

Magnus curled his fingers to inspect his nails. He knew perfectly well how the delay was, and didn’t wish to give Robert Lightwood the impression that Magnus actually wanted to listen to him. Besides, he secretly suspected that Robert found his nail polish disconcerting, so it brought him that extra satisfaction as well.

Besides, why listen to the man when he was about to get interrupted anyway.

“As _I_ have already told Mr Bane,” Alexander butted in, “the slight delay due to adverse weather conditions was unfortunately unavoidable, but we will likely catch up and will finish on schedule.”

Robert turned to look at his son with an expression that was clearly supposed to be gentle yet stern but fell short of the mark and landed somewhere around pathetic.

“Alec, you know our company prides itself on keeping our word. I’m sure Mr Bane doesn’t wish-“

Magnus was greatly tempted to tell Robert that what Mr Bane didn’t wish was to attend yet another of these meetings. He’d picked Lightwood Construction for his newest building project partially because they made a genuinely competitive offer, partially because Luke – the architect for the project and a long-time friend – had worked with them before and had personally recommended them.

It had later turned out that Luke had worked with the COO Maryse Lightwood – Robert’s soon-to-be ex-wife – and had not foreseen that Magnus’s notorious name would give him the high-profile treatment that included progress reports straight from the CEO.

If it was not for the fortunate coincidence of getting Robert and Maryse’s eldest, Alexander, as the project manager for his building, Magnus would have already switched construction companies seven times over.

“I have already discussed the matter with Mr Bane,” Alexander was saying. “He’s aware of the recent adverse weather. He lives in this town.”

Robert looked like he was about to scold Alexander for his tone, and Alexander looked like he was about to add to his customer service credentials by doing Magnus the favour of telling his father to shut up, so Magnus sat up straighter in his chair.

“Mr Lightwood is correct,” he said and added, with a pointed look at Robert, “Mr Lightwood Junior.”

“It is good of you to be so, uh, understanding-“ Robert looked a little like he thought Magnus might pounce over his desk and attack him if provoked, like a wild cat, “I merely want to assure you that-“

“I have been assured.” Magnus stood up. “I understand that the project is proceeding at the agreed-upon pace, and unless you have something to tell me that I do not already know, I have other matters to attend to.”

With one last cool look at Robert, he straightened his tie and turned to leave, only giving Alexander a final nod of acknowledgement. “Mr Lightwood.”

“Good day, Mr Bane,” rang Alexander’s final words as the door fell shut after Magnus.

 

From thereon, Magnus’s day improved slightly. He had a solitary lunch in his favourite restaurant, attended several mostly useless but not infuriating meetings about his various business interests, was delighted to receive an email from Madzie, his oldest friend Catarina’s daughter, received a confirmation text message for the plans he’d been hoping would come to be that evening and joked around with his secretary before calling a cab slumping down against the backseat the second the door closed after him, letting out a long, relieved sigh before even giving the driver his address.

The problem with business empires was that they did not run themselves.

Magnus’s favourite residence in New York was his penthouse loft in Brooklyn, and the ride there offered a pleasant break to just look outside the window and empty his mind of business, preparing for a complete change of gears.

He tipped the taxi driver, said hello to a neighbour he met in the lobby and took the lift up to his loft. The lights were already on when he pushed open the front door, and Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face as he shrugged himself out of his coat, took off his shoes and loosened his tie before stepping out into the living room.

“I see there was no queue at city hall,” he said with a smile. “I thought I’d have to wait for you.”

From one of Magnus’s stylish leather sofas, Alexander Lightwood smiled up at him. “No queues or any other delays, and all the paperwork for your building is officially filed.” He stood up, walking towards Magnus, reaching him just as he was adding, “You’re far too good to be left waiting.”

The words were followed by a kiss, which Magnus reciprocated happily.

“So are you,” he said some time later. “Let me make that mistake up to you.”

“You don’t have to,” was Alec’s response, but it was belied by his hands that did nothing to stop Magnus from pulling him closer and instead found the lapels of Magnus’s suit, holding on tight.

 

When he’d been initiating his newest charity venture and looking for a construction company to build it, Magnus had had no plans of getting involved in a secret relationship with a closeted construction project manager. Neither had he thought much of Alec upon their first contact. He’d have scolded himself for such grievous oversight, but since he could make the very compelling argument that Alec was not the type to put anything but polite efficiency into his work emails, Magnus could save himself from feeling too poorly about it. Besides, he had been clandestinely shaken to his very core by his first sighting of the lean man scowling at Robert Lightwood only to have his sharp words melt into a bright smile as his eyes fell on Magnus.

That Alec was highly competent in his job and had a bluntly honest way of talking about the progress of the project was only the cherry on the cake.

By the time Magnus managed to coax a few minutes of not strictly professional conversation out of Alec and Alec rewarded his efforts with the most endearing stutter, Magnus’s heart had already been lost to him.

He’d proceeded with caution, mostly because while the Lightwood name had not been personally familiar to him, the circles the Lightwoods ran in were, and he didn’t need to be told to know that Alec wasn’t out. If it had simply been pure attraction, Magnus would have let it go and simply enjoyed the view, but that was his problem. He always brought too much of his feelings into everything. And really, what was a harmless invite to an annual company party presented to a current collaborator anyway? A low-risk expression of interest, of course, but to anyone looking, simply Magnus Bane being a courteous host. People said a lot about him, but no one ever disputed that his parties were Events with a capital E.

Alec had come, and that alone had been enough to make Magnus’s night.

Towards the end of the evening, Alec had also found him on the deserted balcony above the ballroom. Both of them had been pleasantly tipsy, but Magnus had not imagined the way Alec’s gaze kept falling to his lips, or the faint press of Alec’s hand against the small of Magnus’s back.

Waking up to a hangover the following morning had never felt so victorious.

After the next evening meeting they had, Magnus had felt bold enough to suggest cocktails. Alec had reflexively glanced around and said, in a very low voice, “No one here can know, but I’d love to.”

As far as romantic declarations went, it left something to be desired, but Magnus’s heart fluttered anyway. He’d meant it as another casual meet-up between work colleagues, but Alec had clearly redefined it as a date.

He’d agreed to go on a date. With Magnus.

Magnus had quickly shifted his plans from a nearby bar into his own loft, assuming that Alec would feel more comfortable in a private setting with absolutely no prying eyes. He hadn’t asked to confirm, but Alec had come home with him, watched Magnus make cocktails with a smile and allowed himself to be talked into a late take-out dinner, so Magnus thought it justified to say he at least had not been uncomfortable with the setting.

Well, at least until it started getting late and they were by the front door saying their goodbyes, and Alec’s gaze kept dropping to-

In some ways, Alec made him feel exceptionally vulnerable, but in others, unexpectedly brave.

“You can kiss me if you want,” Magnus had found himself saying. It had come out softer than intended.

“No one can know,” Alec had said, in the same unromantic but promising vein from before. “My family-“

Magnus knew, and had considered that. He was sure when he raised his finger to Alec’s lips. “I understand.”

Even if he had had any doubts, they would have melted away with the smile Alec gave him, and completely faded by the quick peck Alec pressed against Magnus’s finger, still in front of his lips.

Their first proper kiss had been longer, and the press of Alec’s lips against his had haunted Magnus for almost an hour after Alec had left. He’d sat on the sofa, whiskey in hand, and accepted that whatever came next, Magnus would see this through. Alec had unlocked something in him, and there was nothing Magnus could do to undo that.

So this had been his life for so many months now. As it had been before, but some of his previous quiet nights in had changed into private dates, and Magnus had discreetly decreased the amount of times he went out to clubs, partially to make room in his schedule but also because the promise of a semi-anonymous evening or night couldn’t really hold a candle to falling asleep in Alec’s arms and Magnus was not very interested in keeping up the pretence that it did. He had always been a one soul at a time kind of guy. He still enjoyed the occasional night out, of course, but it was different now that all he wanted was genuinely just a moment’s pleasure in dancing with someone.

 

“How was your day?” Alec asked later in the evening when they were sitting on the sofa eating Thai.

“So and so,” Magnus said. “I did enjoy seeing your handsome face, but I would have preferred not to have the meeting chaperoned by your father.”

Alec sighed. “I’ve tried telling him that him being there isn’t doing the company any favours, but he’d never trust me alone with such an important client.”

He said things like that, sometimes, off-handedly mentioning heart-breaking details about his family life like they were bland facts. Magnus’s personal preference was burying his own hurts so deep inside himself that no one would ever find them, but he was glad Alec didn’t.

This way, he could put a gentle hand on Alec’s arm and say, “Luckily for him, I trust you with the entire project, and that’s the only reason I put up with his in-person progress reports.”

Alec rewarded him with a bright, happy smile. They’d never really clarified what they were, what this thing between them was, but Magnus knew from the bottom of his heart that he’d love to make Alec smile like that for the rest of his life if given the chance.

He didn’t say that, of course. Even if they’d been crystal clear on being boyfriends (odd as the term sounded when even the clearly younger Alec was well past this thirtieth birthday), they’d only been together for a short time, at least if you compared it to the long and full lifetime Magnus intended to live.

“Just a few more,” Alec said. “Construction’s almost finished, after that you’ll never have to see him again if you’d like.”

Magnus made a vaguely agreeing noise and started telling Alec a somewhat embellished story about another contractor he’d dealt with before whom he’d greatly disliked. Seeing Alec’s indulgent smile made it slightly easier to pretend that the phantom feeling of anticipated emptiness in the pit of Magnus’s stomach wasn’t there.

Being with Alec these months had been amazing, and they had fallen into the relationship so naturally it felt like fate sometimes. Maybe that ease was why Magnus couldn’t help feeling like he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was nothing Alec had said; when he looked Magnus in the eye and told him how happy Alec was to see his face, Magnus could see nothing but sincerity. But he could also appreciate all too well that Alec was not fully the master of his own life, and however discreet they were, hiding your actions always carried a higher risk than not doing anything worth hiding. Especially after their professional relationship would be terminated.

It sounded like a very harsh assessment of Alec’s character when Magnus put it like that, that he would enjoy himself with Magnus while it was convenient and dash after it ceased to be. Magnus knew that wasn’t true; even if he hadn’t been convinced that Alec was fundamentally a good man, which he was, Alec was quite possibly the worst liar in New York City. But still, every relationship was a fragile thing in need of constant nurture, and Magnus was under no illusions about what sort of pressures Alec’s family’s expectations and the secrecy would place on theirs. And, well, Magnus did know that Camille had turned out to be not exactly the best judge of how much effort Magnus was worth, but his recent track record was not great nevertheless. It didn’t seem farfetched to imagine that one morning Alec might wake up and decide that Magnus was not worth the strain.

It was, in many ways, a little surprising he hadn’t done so already.

Magnus was startled out of his thoughts by Alec waving a hand in front of his face.

“It’s a tempting possibility,” Alec was saying, “but I didn’t think you’d get glassy-eyed about it.”

Magnus blinked. “What?”

“Never having to see my father again,” Alec specified. “You really don’t like those meetings, huh?”

Magnus forced his morose thoughts out of his mind. “How could I dislike any time spent with you?”

Alec smiled, wide and happy like it was the greatest compliment. “I agree with you about rather not having my father there, though.”

Magnus twisted on the sofa, intertwining his fingers with Alec’s. “At least he’s not here now.”

“Thank god,” Alec said. “If he was, it would feel weird to do this.”

The kiss almost made both of them spill their dinner onto the sofa, but it was worth it.

 

In the following days, Magnus did occasionally try to forget the looming end to the construction project and what felt like, in his more desperate moments, also the certain end of his and Alec’s relationship. It was practically impossible, though, considering that the end of construction also meant beginning of the proper functioning of the youth shelter the building was to house. Magnus could hardly forget the passage of time when Dot, the director of the shelter, kept sending him email after email about purchasing orders and cheque authorisations. Nor did he really want to, from that point of view. He’d started the project because he knew intimately what good a safe place to go to could do for someone who didn’t really have that anywhere else, and if he had to choose between giving that to someone and potentially losing out on personal happiness, well, it wasn’t an easy choice, but Magnus knew he’d make it anyway.

“You’re absent-minded today,” Luke said, startling Magnus out of his thoughts.

He reached for his water glass. “Excuse me, a lot on my mind.”

Luke was watching him over their lunch plates a little too shrewdly for Magnus’s tastes. “I bet. I hear our building’s almost finished.”

Magnus nodded. “You should expect an invite to the launch party soon enough.”

“I’ll keep my eye on the mail,” Luke said.

They finished their lunch, and Magnus steeled himself for yet another progress meeting with Robert Lightwood.

The receptionist smiled at him on his way into the Lightwood Construction office, far too used to Magnus by now to make another futile offer to show him to the right room. Magnus walked down the corridor and was just about to push open Robert’s door when the voices from inside made him halt his hand.

“Make sure that he approves everything,” Robert was saying. “Maybe we should get it in writing, too. We don’t want to give him room to say that any possible future issues are our fault. A man like that, he might try-“

“I’ll thank you not to finish that sentence,” Alec’s voice interrupted him, ice cold. “Mr Bane has been nothing but an exemplary client, and if you want to put more stock in prejudice and unfounded rumours than anything else, that sounds like a personal problem for you.”

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard a conversation like this, but hearing Alec defend him to his father even when he had no idea Magnus was there nevertheless warmed Magnus’s heart. It was ridiculous, an unpardonably low bar to set, but he couldn’t help it. It was nice to know that even though he could take care of himself perfectly well, someone cared enough to try to make it a little easier.

Robert spoke again. “But Alec-“

“Enough.”

There was no sound for a good long moment after that, so Magnus could only assume Alec had glared his father into silence.

He let the silence go on for a moment, faked a few footsteps and pushed the door open.

“Mr Lightwood,” he said, nodding at Alec and turning to Alec’s father with a pointed look. “Robert.”

 

Robert hurried out of his own office just as soon as he’d verified they’d gone through everything he wanted to go through. Magnus hadn’t counted on this brief chance to talk to Alec alone, but he’d take it.

He’d just been told, again, that Alec’s part in the construction process was to be finished in less than a week. Magnus liked to seize his chances when he still had them.

He pushed that thought out of his mind as quickly as it had turned up.

“That’s a new one,” Magnus said lightly, nodding towards the door. “I’ve never before scared a man out of his own office.”

Alec sighed. “I hoped you wouldn’t have to hear that.”

Magnus approached him, leaving a respectable distance between them, mindful of them being at Alec’s work. “It is nothing I didn’t know, and not what I want to concentrate on. Do you have any plans for the evening?”

Alec glanced at the floor, regret obvious on his face. “Drinks with associates that I’d rather miss. You?”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m meeting with Dot about furniture purchasing for our building.”

He tried to pretend his heart didn’t ache a little as he said ‘our building’.

Alec gave him a small smile. “I should probably let you get to it then.”

“And as much as I’d love to provide you with an excuse to skip your drinks,” Magnus said, “I assume there’s a reason you agreed to them in the first place.”

“Right.” Alec sighed. “See you around.”

Magnus watched him walk away and tried not to feel like there was any deeper significance to it.

 

“And here’s the last of the bedrooms,” Alec said as he opened the door for Magnus. “The layout and fixings are exactly the same as in the room below, you can see for yourself.”

Magnus checked the room out of habit; he knew that if Alec said it was done as instructed, it was done as instructed or better, but it was a businessman’s habit to check every fine print. Besides, he had an inkling that if he didn’t check, Alec would make sure it was checked for him.

“Everything seems to be in good order,” he said, eventually turning to Alec. “I’m sure your charming father forced something on you for me to sign to verify that.”

“He did,” Alec confirmed, but did not actually offer Magnus the document to sign until Magnus extended his hand with expectation. “I also have the Notice of Completion for you.”

They went through the paperwork, and as Magnus was putting his portion of the stack of papers into his briefcase, he also took the opportunity to pull out an envelope.

“Now that our business is officially completed,” he said, offering it to Alec, “this is for you.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and ripped open the envelope, revealing the neat invitation card that Dot had provided him with just that morning.

“The launch party to your charity,” Alec said, turning it over. “You already had these printed?”

Magnus smiled at him warmly. “I have the greatest confidence in your ability to deliver on time, Alexander.”

Alec blushed, and Magnus tried to stop any sort of melancholy from marring the sight for him.

“I’ll mark it on my calendar,” Alec said. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Magnus pretended to look at his watch. “I should head off to another meeting. Are you busy tonight?”

Alec looked rueful. “I’m having drinks with Aline.”

Magnus swallowed and hoped Alec didn’t notice. “Some other time then.”

 

He did his best to concentrate during the rest of his appointments for the day, but when he finally got home, he headed straight for his liquor cart and poured himself a full glass of whiskey. Drinking it in contemplating silence while looking over the Brooklyn Bridge should have been a simple pleasure of life, but Magnus couldn’t help feeling like it was merely the first shot in a new mourning montage.

 

Alec did not cut contact after the business side of their relationship had officially terminated. But the occasional text was not exactly the level of time commitment Magnus had previously received from him, and it was hard not to feel like it was a sign, despite Alec warning him in advance that he was going to be busy at work. And, to be fair, Alec did ask if Magnus would be free to meet when he had an evening off, and it was not Alec’s fault that Magnus would be in Chicago for a brief business trip right then.

 _There’s always next month_ , Alec texted. _My new work should settle considerably by then._

Magnus responded something encouraging and tried to focus on Alec still thinking in terms of next month, instead of wallowing about how long a time that would be and how much could happen during it.

 _I’ll have more time, too_ , he added to his text, although he wasn’t sure who he was convincing. _The launch party will be over by then._

Alec texted back a string of emojis. They were sweet, but a cold comfort nonetheless.

 

Magnus plastered a smile on his face, grabbing another flute of champagne from a passing waiter. It didn’t make him want to be at the party any more than he did, but it helped him pretend. And there was no way that he was going to show anything less than an excited countenance, not when Dot and her staff had worked so hard and were so excited to begin their work in their new surroundings.

Spotting Luke not far off, Magnus made his way there. It was always easier to act delighted in delightful company.

“Luke!” he said, spreading his arms. “So glad you could make it!”

Luke turned towards him, and with Luke, the woman by his side as well. Magnus’s heart noticed the resemblance immediately, and so it was not exactly a surprise to hear Luke say, “Magnus, great to see you! This is Maryse Lightwood; Maryse, this is Magnus Bane. I don’t think you two have met.”

“I haven’t had the pleasure,” Magnus said, offering his hand to Maryse, who took it and shook it with a steady grip that, Magnus couldn’t help thinking, was exactly how Alec’s mother _would_ act.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mr Bane.” Maryse smiled. It was almost professional, but warmer. “Although it’s not going to be Maryse Lightwood for much longer. Maryse Trueblood. Going back to my own name. But please call me Maryse.”

“In that case,” Magnus gave her a winning smile, “Magnus.”

“Of course.” Maryse gave him a long, evaluating look, although the warmth did not leave her face. “I’ve heard many good things about you, Magnus, and I see Alec did not exaggerate. No wonder he’s so taken with you.”

Magnus blinked, the only external sign of the flurry of frantic thoughts in his head. It was of course possible that Maryse was referring to their work relationship, but the spark in her eye did not seem to agree with that. And if Maryse knew... If Alec had told her, Magnus no longer had any idea where he stood.

“There he is, in fact,” Luke said, making a vague gesture across the room.

Magnus turned, glad for the distraction. Alec’s tall frame raised his head above the crowd, easy for Magnus to spot from his own position of height.

“I see,” he said. “I should probably go greet him. It was lovely meeting you, Maryse. Luke.”

He could see from the corner of his eye Maryse reaching to whisper something into Luke’s ear, and he could only guess what sort of gossip he’d inspired, but his mind was in enough turmoil for him not to care. He almost got waylaid by a few of his guests, but managed to dodge them politely, finally reaching Alec.

Alec wasn’t alone. He was smiling brightly at a young woman Magnus recognised all too well.

“Madzie!”

“Magnus!” Madzie turned to him, smiling widely. “I was just telling Alec about our work here.”

Magnus made himself not look away from Alec. “Alexander.”

Alec stood there calmly with a drink in hand like Magnus had never had cause to wonder about him at all. “Hi, Magnus. It’s great to see how the building’s coming alive. Great work with the interior.”

“Most of the credit belongs to Dorothea,” Magnus said, his voice mechanical in his own ears. He turned to Madzie. “Speaking of Dot, I think she was looking for you just a moment ago.”

Madzie gave him a look that made him feel like she saw right through his excuse, but she skipped away after telling Alec how great it had been to meet him.

Magnus looked at Alec, his heart constricting. There he stood, right in front of Magnus, dressed in a smart suit with a few buttons undone and his hair tousled, both perfectly appropriate yet also casually domestic at the same time. He’d already been smiling as he’d been talking to Madzie, but now, he was looking at Magnus like this moment was the highlight of his day, like everything leading up to now had just been him waiting to see Magnus. He was very clearly the same Alec who’d told off his father so many times in order to support Magnus, and the same Alexander who’d wrapped his arms around Magnus and made Magnus’s large bed just the right size.

And yet Magnus felt like he was looking at someone he’d never seen before.

“I met your mother,” he said.

Alec smiled, stepping closer. “Yeah, she’s here with Luke. I’m a little sad I missed it, though, wanted to do the honours myself.”

Magnus blinked, his mouth speaking almost independent of his brain. “Why does she know about us?”

Alec stilled, seeming to finally take in Magnus’s state. “I told her.” The smile fell from his face, replaced by concern. “I should have asked you. Of course. I just didn’t- You never said you cared about secrecy for yourself, but I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

The absurdity of Alec’s words shook Magnus out of that odd state of feeling like he wasn’t in control of his body. “I don’t care about that, why would I? The real issue is why don’t _you_ care?”

His voice rose slightly towards the end, almost becoming a hiss, and both of them looked around instinctually. However, no one seemed to be paying them any particular attention.

Alec frowned even as he stepped closer to Magnus and reached out to hold one of Magnus’s hands in between his. Magnus wished he could read the emotions on his face as Alec said, “Did you... not want me to tell her?”

He might not fully understand what was going on inside Alec’s head, but he fully knew he didn’t want Alec to entertain that notion.

“Of course I wanted that. I’d love for everyone to know. But what I want above all else is for you to do what’s best for yourself. Even if it’s not what I want.”

He brought up his free hand to cradle Alec’s, running his thumb along Alec’s knuckles.

Alec’s face had cleared, everything Magnus couldn’t read replaced by determination. He squeezed Magnus’s hands. “Well, what I think is best for myself is to stop hiding.”

Despite Alec’s clarity, Magnus still felt like he didn’t understand. “How about your parents? Your job? Your-”

Everything, really.

“I told my mother a while ago,” Alec said. “It was a bit of a shock to her, but as you might have noticed, she’s been working on her priorities this past year, too. She’s happy for us. I didn’t want to mess up anything professionally so my father’s only known since I finished work on the building. He wouldn’t openly say anything, he never does like that, but I’m not really waiting for him to come around. Starting work with Aline has been a relief.”

Magnus remembered Aline; Alec had sometimes mentioned his favourite cousin. Not that it helped him make sense of anything. “You changed jobs?”

“I did.” Alec frowned. “I know I didn’t tell you about my parents, I wanted to do it in person, but I definitely mentioned a new job to you.”

Magnus wanted to frown back, but there were already far too many feelings inside him, and his face never quite managed it. “New work. As in a new project you’ve started now that you’ve finished this.”

Alec blinked. “No, a new job as in working in a new company. Aline’s the CFO, she pulled some strings and got me an interview, and Luke’s worked with them, he put in a good word, too.”

“Is that why you haven’t had the time to see me lately?” Magnus asked despite feeling like he could barely breathe. “You’ve been busy settling in?”

“Yeah.” Alec’s eyes scanned his face. “What other reason would I have to-“ The sentence was left unfinished as if Alec could read Magnus’s thoughts from his face. When he spoke again, his voice sounded more vulnerable than Magnus ever remembered hearing it. “You thought I was, what, getting bored with you?”

Magnus averted his eyes. “In my defence, you certainly did not mention your new job with your cousin.”

Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus hazarded a look at his face, and couldn’t look away again. Alec’s eyes on him were so intense that it felt impossible to break away.

“I love you,” Alec said, and Magnus forgot how to breathe. “And it only took me a short time to realise that if I ever wanted to be really happy, I had to find a way to be with you so that everyone would know.”

Magnus blinked. He felt like wax in Alec’s hands, like the tiniest pressure could mould him into whatever Alec wanted. And he still couldn’t look away.

Alec stepped even closer, as if that would help him read Magnus’s reaction better. His hand slid up from Magnus’s shoulder to hesitantly climb up Magnus’s neck until Alec was cradling the side of Magnus’s face. It wasn’t a decision to lean into it; Magnus just did.

“Are we okay?” Alec asked, and he genuinely sounded like he didn’t know that he held Magnus’s heart in his hands.

Magnus finally found his voice. “Better than okay,” he said, his happiness slowly building up into a smile. “You surprised me. In the best way possible.”

He put his hand on Alec’s chest, but even that didn’t manage to completely erase the carefulness and disbelief from Alec’s features. So Magnus did what he wanted to do right then anyway, and kissed it away.

“I love you, too,” he said as he made himself pull away, mindful that while the organisation he was gifting the building to did promote being yourself, he hadn’t been planning on leading by example in this way. “And I’m so happy you found a way to reorganise your life to suit you better.”

“I’m so happy I found you,” Alec said very seriously, like a vow. “I love you so much.”

As Magnus took Alec’s offered hand and began to greet more guests, introducing his boyfriend, it really felt like one. And Alec had always been someone who didn’t make promises lightly because he intended to keep every single one.

 

“You in a hurry?” Luke asked with a smile and a meaningful glance at Magnus’s watch.

Magnus sat back in his chair, acting like he hadn’t been checking his watch at least every other second for the past five minutes.

“I have plans for the evening,” he said flippantly, “but I always have time for you.”

Luke laughed, probably seeing through Magnus as if he was clear glass. “I think we’ve covered everything about these blueprints that there’s to cover. You go enjoy your date and I’ll call mine.”

Magnus bid him goodbye, straightened a few papers on his desk and gathered his coat, wasting no time leaving his office. The brief taxi ride gave him a chance to relax. It wasn’t a special occasion or anything, just a regular date to a party organised by the company Alec worked for, but the months they’d been together had not erased the excitement of the prospect of Alec’s company, just added to how comfortable it felt.

Alec met him at the door, looking smart in his fancy suit and tie. He kissed Magnus hello, slipped his hand into the crook of Magnus’s elbow and guided him inside.

“Aline was asking about you,” he said. “She’s finally bringing the much-talked about Helen into one of these and she was hoping to introduce her to the least mortifying company possible.”

Magnus smiled. “Should I be offended on your behalf that you didn’t make the cut?”

Alec laughed. “With the amount of embarrassing childhood stories about Aline in my repertoire, I don’t think it was personal.”

Magnus nodded in greeting to a few of Alec’s colleagues as they navigated the room towards Aline and the beautiful woman laughing at something she’d just said.

“I’ll do my best.”

“You always do.” Alec squeezed Magnus’s arm gently. “Besides, Aline is a great judge of character so that means that I officially have the most amazing date here.”

Magnus glanced at him, marvelling yet again at the fact that this was his normal life now. “Is that so?”

Alec grinned at him, bright and happy and definitely a little competitive, just as Magnus loved him. “That is definitely so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/forgetmequite)!


End file.
